warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Angels of Greece
Umm, i think that it is kind of impossible that a chapter has only four members, as it is supposed to be around 1000 marines. And i doubt that they would call themselves Angels of Greece, as everything from around year 15,000 and before is forgotten, so i think that the Latin name for Greece would be more plausible. TardirProductions 14:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they don't even remember who Shakespeare is (in one of the "Eisenhorn" books he quotes Shakespeare, and when asked what the source of the quote was, he replied "Anonymous".) Totalimmortal 15:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) One good thing about it is that they can't remember Justin Bieber, lol! Okay, i'll stop kidding while in this discussion. But they don't even remember who the first man on the Moon was, or when he landed on the moon. But if you find a convincing way to explain why they refer to Greece, then it would be okay, i suppose. But i think that the only faction on this wika that has something from the "Before-Time"(Or did they call it the Age of Strife?) only has a mere song. I can't remember what song or what faction it was, though. TardirProductions 15:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A world may have been named Greece so with the correct reasoning that is possible by some strange chance... however there is no canon-friendly way that a chapter could consist of only 4 members... a definite no-no --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You could still have the Angels only have 4 members, but then it should be a team or squad within the Ultramarines, instead of being an own chapter. TardirProductions 15:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.I was already planning to change why they remember Greece before i saw that.For the talk about why they cant be chapter.Dont care they will become more soon.Just waiting the update.:) Okay. I look forward to see how this article will turn out. But dude, sign your messages on Talk Pages. TardirProductions 13:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Use for tidles or the sig button. Anyway, so far I think this chapter is quite NCF for the resons above and two other reasons. First of all (and unrelated to canon), it's impossible to revive someone frozen solid. It takes special equipment to monitor the pressures to ensure the cells do not burst or ice crystals form within the cells themselves. It's worse than it sounds. Complete freezing of an entire body without large ice crystals forming is possible to something as small as a fish (and that's how the mechanism behind the freezer was invented, by the way). Not with something the size of a human body. Not even a Condition One during winter could cause that. Also, Space Marine implants have to happen at a certain age, or they're rejected by the reciever, as you seem to imply in the article that older people managed to become Space Marines. --Lither My talk Not really. What I meant was the freezing process. Once they're properly dead frozen, it only needs to monitor the temperature. --Lither My talk 02:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Guys keep pointless banter to your own talk pages... save these pages for comments that are for the article itself. Lither has a point and regardless this article is NCF --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC)